Over the last several years, the number of people on prescription drugs has increased, and as population's median age continues to increase, the number of those on prescription drugs will mostly likely continue to increase as well. Additionally, large health care providers, such as the Veteran's Administration and similar governmental administered health care programs, have seen increased prescription needs of the patients that they serve. In view of this growing fulfillment need, large prescription service providers have arisen. With the advent of these large prescription suppliers, shipment or order fulfillment has grown significantly within the last few years to meet the public's growing prescription needs. The broad availability of internet access has allowed consumers, both large and small, to purchase prescription medicines on line, while sitting in the comfort of their own homes. To fulfill these order requests, suppliers have developed various, manual fulfillment systems in an attempt to keep pace with the growing number of consumer requests. Often times, these fulfillment systems include conveying controlled substances in unsecured containers from one fulfillment station to another. Additionally, large bulk prescription fulfillment, in general, is manually time intensive, which can lead to increased service costs and result.